Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4127080-20140517021628
All the blocks of season 13 suck. There is only a few episodes that I like or thought there were decent but the writers always end up fucking the episode up and it ends up pissing me off. I can't believe I am saying this but 13A has to be my favorite out of this block compare to the others. That is the only block that didn't make me wanna puke blood. There was no zaya, no zig, Drew was actually decent, Clew was nothing more than a friendship, there was no zaya, and did I mention there was no zaya oh and Zig, 13C yes there was unbelievable which was my favorite episode of this whole season but this block make me wanna puke up blood more than I enjoy the episode. I would have like this block more better if it was dealing with I don't know important issue. Like Zig homeless plot I pefer Sam's homeless plot over Zig. You know when a Degrassi episode sucks ass when you pefer a glee episode over it. Just because Glee isn't supposed to be realistic while Degrassi is. Yet it turn it Zaya and it pisses me off when the writers are trying to make it an epic love story when he does nothing but treat her like shit. This is chair alll over again. If zaya is an epic love story then Harry and Maya are soulmates then. Miles: One of the reasons I kept even watching this season is because I love matlingsworth and his storyline. Yet we saw his storyline once with his family life out of this whole block. The only thing we is that he gets verbally abuse yet we don't know if he get phycial abuse or not. If he does what does his family do? Like do they just laugh or just say they deserve it. It just sad because being homeless, abuse, and being a drug dealer is a serious issues that people are going through. Also don't get me started on Adam's plot. It pisses me of how they gave him the C plot. Also they ruin the episode by tweeting about it and letting people take pictures of the funeral giving huge hint by saying Drew is upset with his family without Adam. So with Adam's death I didn't felt the same when Cam, JT, and Rick died. Yes they did gave a tiny hint that they might die but it wasn't that big of hint. Maya's bullying plot. It started of good and realistic and could have top Holly J plot because unlike Holly J; Maya was a victim. However it ended up pissing me off at the end because it ended up sending a wrong message. Maya was being bullied and Simpson didn't do a shit but when Maya decide to defend herself then Simspon does a shit. Please don't tell me what Maya did took place place in school what Zoe did didn't. School can get involved with cyberbullying so Simspon had no excuse to not help. Also esp with there was picture of Maya's nude. Photoshop or not Maya is still a minor and even if it wasn't her real body it is still child pornography. So by law Simspon would have to get the police involved. Many people have commited suicide for this. Many people in Zoe's place became sex offender because have hold of a picture of child pornography can make you a sex offender it doesn't matter if you are under 18 or not. In health class I saw a video of many people who had because sex offender who are minors. Also bullying is a big thing esp over something like what Maya was bullied for. In reality this doesn't go away in a week. It goes on for months even years. They could have contuined that storyline in 13C. I am going to rant about Zoe's plot later if you want me to because my rant is pretty long.